Kada
Kada '(加太, ''Kada) is a male Majin who appears in the North Galaxy, more specifically Earth, and stays in Korin Tower every now and then as his main resting place before continuing his search for the Dragon Balls to make a wish that will make him understand the things he cannot. Appearance Unlike most male Majins, Kada isn't fat but is fairly muscular and has a well build body, he is noticeably taller than an average Human's height, being somewhere around 8' feet tall. His skin is pink like all Majins and has holes on his head, chest, shoulders and arms. He has the trademark antena of a Majin on his head which barely reaches to his shoulders. His eyes have a black background and his eye color is red with black pupils, his tongue is blue and his front teeth are sharper than a Human's front teeth. Kada wears the traditional clothing of a Majin, two black bands on both his wrist that have yellow linings at the edges, white baggy trousters with a black "M" written on the yellow buckel of the black belt, black shoes with yellow linings, and he is always with his upper body exposed without a shirt. Personality Kada appears as calm and collected individual who smiles quite often when excited or happy. He, like most Majins, likes candy but doesn't turn other beings into candy because he believes that ruins the flavor of the candy, though if he does than he wouldn't eat them, but simply crush them to bits, killing them. Candy appears to be the only thing Kada eats, though he is able of eating other foods, his favorite is candy and refuses to eat anything else, unless he has no choice but to do so if there isn't any candy to eat. Kada wishes to obtain the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron to allow him to understand feelings that he doesn't, which are "bravery", "love", "fear", "anger" and "sadness", as he never experiences these feelings and doesn't understand their concept, though he is aware of what would happen if he had these feelings, which can hinder his fighting capabilities, he only wishes to understand them, meaning he will know how they feel but won't have them. Kada is extremely rude and ill mannered as he tends to eat with his hands and not use any forks or spoons to do so and speaks with his mouth full, and also picks his "nose" or "ears" both in public and in situations and places that would seem very rude and disgusting, he is also foul mouthed and tends to talk badly of his enemies and give mean nicknames to others by how he sees them, showing Kada's bluntness, in not hiding what he really thinks. Another example of Kada's rudeness is the fact that he goes into Korin Tower whenever he wishes despite Korin saying repeatedly that he isn't allowed to live there, yet Kada ignores him and keeps coming and even sleeps and eats there, as if it's his own home, which he goes to rest in before continuing his search for the Dragon Balls. He appears to be fully aware that Korin doesn't want him there, as he tends to grin when Korin isn't looking, further showing his rude demeanor. He is also very curious of other life on different planets in the North Galaxy, seeing their different cultures, forms, shapes and sizes, makes Kada wish to know more about them which is why he sometimes travels to other planets and stops on certain planets for a few days and interacts with the people living there, that is, if there are any lives there. He only does this when taking a break from searching for the Dragon Balls. When in battle, Kada would attack his enemies if they attack him first, seeing that as a declaration for battle. He is easily amused and excited in battle which puts on a wide grin on his face that reveals his teeth, and appears to show very little remorse to his enemies, attacking them even when their down not giving them a chance to stand up again. However, Kada does spare most of his enemies if he had a good time. Powers & Abilities As a Majin, Kada is a very powerful being and has inhuman endurance that allows him to fight for very long times, even more than a day. He has superhuman speed, strength, agility and reflexes, and has shown being understanding of the situations in battle, if he is losing or winning and if he should even fight to begin with. Kada mainly uses his ability to stretch against his enemies for either surprise attacks or unpredictable strikes, such as bending his arm after it misses its target, or stretching his arm underground to make it pop out from another locations to surprise his enemies. However, Kada is also well versed in close combat, being equal in skill to a martial arts master with his strength and speed, though he tends to use dirty tricks. Kada's power level is never clearly stated, yet he is known for having much higher power level than Korin, who only has a power level of 190, Korin also noted that he is lucky that Kada isn't evil otherwise he wouldn't try to get rid of him. Techniques *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Chasing Bullet: A homing ki blast that chases Kada's target to no end until it hits his target. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Ki Sense]' – The power to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Absorption': Like members of his race, Kada can absorb his enemies and control their powers using his ability to turn his body into a liquid state and engulf his enemies. Dong so increases his powers, both physical and mental, and allows him some degree of his enemy's powers as well. Kada can release his enemies that he absorbs by spitting them out, this can also work with an ally to allow both of them to fight equally against an enemy. When someone is absorbs, he/she does not die unless he/she is out of Kada's body before it too late. The absorption can be countered by using an energy shield, which doesn't stop the absorption but allows one to enter Kada's body and remain conscious. *'Body Manipulation And Regeneration': Kada has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything, it also appears to be able of regenerating his clothes. Kada's regeneration doesn't appear to have any limitations at first glance, however, if used too much it can become much slower and evantually ineffective, though it would take a great amount of time, maybe even days, for that to actually begin to happen. *'Mouth Energy Wave': An energy wave fired from Kada's mouth, it is pink in color and more powerful in point blank range. *Vanishing Beam: Kada's signature technique. A pink perfectly round beam that can be mistaken for a sphere if seen from the front, it can be fired from either one or both of Kada's hands and doesn't require any special stance nor alot of time to charge, making it very powerful and effective in battle as Kada can fire it from any position he wishes. **'Foot Vanishing Beam': A Vanishing Beam shot from Kada's foot, it is effective just like the normal Vanishing Beam and has the same power. It is very effective for surprise attacks as a beam shot from the foot is least expected in battle. **'Super Vanishing Beam': A much more powerful version of the Vanishing Beam, it fired a much larger and destructive beam and works the same as the normal Vanishing Beam. *'Finger Beam': A ki beam shot from the index finger and has great piercing properties. Kada's finger beam is pink in color, matching his pink skin color. **'Ten Count Beam': Finger beams shot from all of Kada's ten fingers while his palms are open, all of the fingers beams are normal beams, only ten at the same time, making the dodge rate harder. *'Day Breaker': Two spherical beams charged in each one of Kada's hands and thrown at his target as they merge together while heading towards his target becoming a larger sphere and enlarging until it evantually explodes into a large scale explosion. *'Mystic Attack': The ability to extend his arms, legs and even the neck and body. *'Full Power Energy Wave': Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Kada's Energy Wave is pink is color like most of his technique colors. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley': A variant of the Ki Blast technique where Kadai fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. *'Antenna Beam': A bolt of electricity fired from the tip of Kada's antenna that shocks or paralyzes his enemies. **'Full Power Antenna Beam': When in his Full Power Form, Kada's Antena Beam becomes stronger with a larger radius and destructive capabilities, like a lightning blast shot from his antenna. *'Chocolate Beam': A unique energy beam available to all Majins, it is shot from Kada's antena and allows him to turn any living being into whatever he wishes, be it candy, clay or even a weapon. Kada always names what he wants his target to turn into before shooting the beam. *'Kiai': A ki attack that emits a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. *'Super Explosive Wave': An powerful wave of ki that creates an explosion once used. It is more effective in point blank range because of its destructive power that can create a large crater. *'Mimicry': The ability to mimic a technique after only seeing it once. **'Instant Transmission': While on Planet Yardrat, Kada witnessed the Yardrats use the ability to quickly travel to long distances, and by observing how they did it once, he was able of mimicking that technique and is now capable of using it with extreme ease, without the need of putting his index finger on his forehead, though he does often do it to concentrate when he can't properly do it or is being distracted. *'Afterimage Technique' – This is a technique that consists of disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. The enemy is deceived into thinking that his opponent is still there and this one can quickly move to another spot close by and attack him unexpectedly. *'Wizard Barrier': Kada can create an energy shield made out of compressed ki around his body in a form of a sphere, which is can whistand powerful blows and remain unscatched. *'Invisible Eye Blast': The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of Kada's eyes. This technique is very useful for surprise attacks. *'Healing': The ability to heal any wound and fully restore one's strength. It is usually used by Kada placing his hands on the injured person to heal. *'Cookie Cutter': A technique somewhat similar to the Destructo Disk but is notably different in color, being pink like most of Kada's techniques, and has a sphere in its center. When thrown it is notably slower than the Destructo Disk, yet when it comes in contact with the target, it doesn't just cut his target, but the sphere at the center explodes causing a great deal of damage to his enemies. *'Small Butcher': Kada fires small razor ki blasts from his palms in a form similar to a boomerang that can slice through solid metal with complete ease and move in high speed. Kada can fire several of these razor sharp beams continuisly without any signs of faitgue. Forms And Transformations Full Power Form This is a powered up state where Kada powers up constantly until his powers increase tremendously along with some physical characteristics, noteably an increase in muscle mass and becoming much more bulky, even the antena increases in length and size becoming extremely heavy that the ground breaks from Kada standing on it. In this form, Kada's power level gains a tremendous boost as well as his physical attributes, however, his mental capacity becomes equal to that of a wild beast as he would attack any living being on sight, mainly his enemy and use brute force more then energy techniques. Destructo Mode A highly dangerous form, also known as Destructo Mode, both for Kada and his surroundings. Kada powers himself up in a simialr fashion to self destruction, however, instead of blowing up, he turns his body into a living bomb that when touched creates a explosion, yet Kada can still regenerate even in this form. Kada uses this by seperating parts of his body into levitating pieces of goo and sends them at his enemy's to damage them, and if he is hit or touched he automatically explodes the part that was touched, such as an arm or leg, and regenerates afterwards. Not much changes in Kada's appearance, aside from his notable marking of his veins and the powerful pink aura around him that goes wildely. Trivia *Kada bares a great resemblance to Super Buu from the canon timeline, but their personalities are different as well as their goals. *Kada's name is a pun from the famous incantation "Abra''cada''bra" with the exception of the "C" replaced with a "K". *It appears Kada doesn't know the Dragon Balls are on Earth because he always looks for them in the North Galaxy instead. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina